Green with Envy
by herballady
Summary: Desperate to piece together her plan for redemption, Dark Emma Swan kidnaps Zelena to coerce her into cooperating. Zelena only refuses and insults the Dark One, who responds impulsively. Regina bursts in to find them in a compromising position, causing her to become enraged and indulge in a day dream to calm herself. These characters belong to OUAT, sans one original character.
Torches dimly lit the small cave and a gleam from the blade of Excalibur shimmered in the distant darkness. Along the sandy colored rock wall was a set of chains with thick cuffs decorated in a medieval style. The air smelled faintly of natural incense and there was a cool aroma of dirt.

A door slammed and the dark Emma Swan came storming down the stone tunnel. Frustrated and overwhelmed with erupting emotion, she looked around for an outlet. The crocodile skinned Rumpelstiltskin appeared giggling.

"She's right, you know. You can't stand being alone. That time of your life is over. You have loved ones, needs and wants," he taunted.

"Get the hell out of here!" she yelled at him and launched a fireball in his direction.

He was gone. She was alone and in silence. It bothered her. She sighed and conjured a flask of whiskey into her hand. After several generous sips and a few minutes, she grew restless. Rage pooled in her mind again thinking about what Zelena had said to her. She was riddled with guilt about what she had done to Henry; would he ever forgive her?

She didn't want to think of Henry anymore, it made her emotions stir in a sad way. Her attention returned to the conversation with Zelena and she became angry that anyone would dare to refuse her deal. In fact, she felt a little rejected. With an enraged flash, she waved her hand and Zelena appeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

"My my, what am I doing here?" Zelena asked, looking around.

"I believe I can offer you a deal you won't refuse this time," Emma said confidently.

"Oh don't waste your breath, Dark One, I already told you no. I do learn from my mistakes," she said, smiling coyly.

"You haven't even heard my proposal."

"I don't need to hear it. My answer is still no."

"Enough!"

Emma threw her hand up and Zelena found herself against the wall, restrained and kneeling.

"Chains, how cliché. Are these even necessary?" she asked, gesturing to the cuff on her wrist that prevented her from using magic. "I mean really, dar-ling, what am I going to do to you?" she continued.

"You can stay there until you're more ready to listen," Emma retorted coldly.

"Well at least I know the food will be better here," Zelena laughed.

"I see," Emma said, examining her, "You're enjoying yourself."

"It's certainly more exciting than sitting in my cell. If I'm going to be a prisoner, I might as well have a little fun."

"Are you having fun?"

"I find every part of this quite amusing, darling," said Zelena, raising her eyebrow. Emma stood for a moment before stalking forward and smiling; she seemed to have come to a decision about something.

"I could use some amusement, myself," she announced as she snapped her fingers.

Her outfit melted away. The scaly leather disappeared and was replaced by a smooth, satin-like dress in the deepest shade of black. It was trimmed in glimmering intricate webs. Her hair fell onto her shoulders, still retaining its distinct silver shimmer but now rippling with mysterious waves that cascaded onto her exposed collar bones and accentuated the line of her neck.

"Well that looks simply stunning on you, my pretty," said Zelena, looking Emma up and down. "Can I play dress up too?"

With a smile, Emma walked towards her captive. She stopped inches away and moved a stray hair from in front of Zelena's eyes before snapping her fingers. Zelena felt a sudden breeze and looked down to see a surprising amount of cleavage. Her breasts were cupped in a silky emerald fabric with lace accents. She felt her nipples harden in response to the cold of the cave. She looked up and, despite her shock, she smiled and thrust her chest upward teasingly,

"Is that what this is all about? Oh Emma, how delightfully unpredictable you are. You intend to have your way with a defenseless woman carrying an unborn life? The darkness does consu-"

"Silence," Emma growled, "You're hardly even showing and I don't think you find this so surprising, either. You may have rejected my deal, but I sensed something else from you."

A moment passed and Zelena asked, "What is it you really want from me?"

"Distraction."

She paused and her tone softened, "Momentary displacement,"

Pausing again, she almost moaned the word, "Ecstasy."

"Unshackle me then," Zelena suggested.

"No," Emma responded, turning away, "Not yet."

The room was again filled with Zelena's laughter and Emma looked at her, suddenly filled with anger.

"I tire of you constantly mocking my every move," Emma hissed, "you are here for my amusement. Remember that."

"Oh Emma dear, we are here to amuse one another. That is the world."

Emma had had enough, she rushed forward and grabbed Zelena by the neck roughly, pulling the woman into a standing position to press their bodies together.

"Shut up," she commanded. Zelena tried to talk again, but was cut off by Emma's lips against hers. Zelena exhaled sharply and bucked her hips involuntarily as she felt a rush of heat from between her legs. Emma responded by grabbing Zelena's hips and kissing her neck. Emma could feel the heat radiating from Zelena's body and she smiled against her neck, immersed in the sensual power that washed over her. Slowly, she teased and touched the redhead until she was moaning and rocking her hips rhythmically.

"Fuck," moaned Zelena.

Emma smiled in response, "What is it?"

"Are you really going to make me say it, darling?" she asked, breathless.

"Say what?"

"Fuck me."

Emma responded quickly; dropping to her knees, she began pressing her fingers teasingly against Zelena's throbbing core.

"Mmh, you're wet," Emma moaned.

"Well at the risk of flattering you, your touch is - I haven't a word for it. But I'll tell you this, at my darkest depth, I yearn for you."

"You don't seem one for romanticism."

"No," she interjected, "but right now, I really want you to fuck me. You bring me down here and get me all excited, expect me to smooth talk you to get what I want as well." She blew Emma a seductively sarcastic kiss.

"How do you maintain that confidence and power without your magic?"

"Oh, a question from the Dark One. It's easy. You may have all the power of the Dark One, but you are human and you have weaknesses. Example, your focus wavers when you glance at my breasts and your heart races. Based on those observations, I can manipulate you."

"You? Manipulate me?" she frowned, "Perhaps. But I'll make things even now."

Emma let her fingers wander purposefully near Zelena's aching core, waiting for the woman's frustrated groans to grow louder. Zelena released a labored exhale and arched her back.

"Please. Please let me feel you inside of me. I need you."

Satisfied, Emma tore the silky cloth from Zelena's writhing body and pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She was soaking wet and throbbing in a way that made Emma close her eyes and moan. Emma set an irregular pace, moving her thumb to flick Zelena's clit as she pushed into her. Emma was consumed with the redhead's passion. She controlled the waves of pleasure, allowing Zelena only to come close to release, not reach it.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Emma whispered, nipping at Zelena's ear. She responded with an almost feral growl, edged with desperation. Emma took the growl as an affirmative and began pushing inside of her faster and deeper. Zelena threw her head back, bucking her hips wildly and bringing herself to orgasm riding Emma's fingers.

"What have you got to say for yourself, then?" she asked, easily regaining composure.

"I want to send you back to Oz," said Emma, swiftly recovering as well. Zelena was startled, thrown off guard.

"You are the magnanimous one, aren't you? What do you want from me in return, my dear?"

Taking a step back and thinking for a moment, Emma gestured carelessly with wetness glistening on her hand as she answered, "Oh, I want so many things. But from you? From you, I want the smallest thing. Aside from being a little escape from my sorrows, I want you out of my way. You are powerful and I don't need you meddling in my affairs."

"I think I like this deal," Zelena said with a smile, "But about that escape… I do like fulfilling my debts."

With her hand still chained, she motioned for Emma to come closer. Obliging this request, Emma approached slowly, her attire melting away in a cloud of smoke as she walked. When she was within reach, Zelena grabbed her legs firmly and pulled her in closer. Chains rattling from her wrists, her hands could just barely reach Emma's thighs.

"Well I must say that I approve of the lingerie, Dark One. Everything dark, everything black, it's very original," Zelena mocked.

"I suppose you'd prefer green." The fabric changed to a mossy forest color.

"Yes, to match this lovely ensemble you've painted me in," She motioned to herself.

"Are you satisfied?" Emma asked patiently.

"This is about your satisfaction, darling."

Zelena smiled and ran her nose along Emma's inner thigh. As she moved further up, she inhaled deeply and let out a small noise Emma could not identify. Without warning, Zelena pressed her tongue against Emma's clit through the fabric. She gasped.

"You don't want to tease the Dark One, witch," a voice that didn't feel like her own said. The expression on Zelena's face showed amusement as she skillfully used her teeth to pull the fabric from Emma's warm, wet core.

"Desperation looks sexy on you, Miss Swan," purred Zelena.

"Did you just call me Miss Swan?" Emma asked, startled and aroused. Only Regina called her that, and the realization of that fact made her ache in sadness and arousal both.

"I believe you are dripping for me, Miss Swan," Zelena whispered.

"Please," said a now breathless Emma.

A moan escaped her as she pushed her tongue against Emma's throbbing clit. In response, Emma grabbed Zelena and pulled her face in further, causing Zelena to take her entire clit into her mouth. She could not resist the desire to suck the throbbing clitoris in her mouth. Alternately licking and sucking, she played until she was interrupted again. Emma's hand was on her chin, guiding her to look up.

"I want you inside of me," she begged.

"Patience," she instructed and returned to the pattern of strokes with her tongue.

Zelena continued to focus on the clit, increasing her speed and force. She could tell Emma was close to orgasm by the way she struggled against every motion and began shaking. Emma's clit had swollen with pleasure and continued to throb as Zelena once again took its entirety into her mouth. She sucked hard and moved her tongue around violently with all her focus. Emma let out an animalistic yelp and tried to push Zelena away.

"I'm not done with you yet," Zelena growled as she pulled Emma back into her face. Her tongue thrust deep inside Emma and brought her to submission. She moved her tongue back up over the sensitive clit as Emma started panting. Soon her tongue snaked its way back inside and moved with skillful rhythm, exploring deep within and returning to ride the ridges of the g spot. It was clear Zelena was enjoying herself; soon Emma's moans became more desperate and Zelena felt the familiar tightening of orgasm around her tongue. Emma's entire body shook as she filled Zelena's mouth with girl cum.

An explosion brought them back to their senses and a door crashed against the wall. Regina burst in. She had expected to find Gold and Belle held hostage in Emma's plot to free Excalibur. Instead she was shocked to see Emma battling with both pleasure and shock and Zelena's mouth dripping with the evidence.

"Goddammit, Emma! What the fuck is going on here?" stormed Regina.

"Regina, you don't understand - " Emma started.

"No, I do understand. The darkness has consumed you now."

"I didn't meant to hurt anyone,"

"That's bullshit, Emma, and we both know it."

"I miss you, Regina."

"After what you did to Henry, I don't care." Regina turned to Zelena, "And why did you go along with this?"

"You mean, why did I obey the person holding me prisoner, the Dark One herself? Why do you think?" she laughed.

"Why is everything so funny to you all the time? You're a raging lunatic, aren't you?"

"Wait a minute, sis, you're just jealous." Zelena said, trying to provoke Regina.

Regina chuckled dryly, "You're out of your league, Sis."

"It seems to me that based on her… appreciation, I'm in a league of my own," Zelena taunted.

"I'm sick of you fucking everybody in my life!" Regina shrieked, lunging at Zelena.

With a wave of her hand, Emma released Zelena from the chains and she quickly evaded Regina's grasp. She dodged Regina's next violent lunge and slapped her. Stunned, Regina took a step back and at the wave of Emma's hand was trapped by the chains that had, moments ago, held her sister.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight over me," Emma said.

"The Dark One's power has made her arrogant, huh, Sis?" Zelena teased Regina.

"You're getting a thrill from this, Emma, and it's disgusting," said Regina, shaking the chains to test her reach. Regina waved both her arms as much as she could and violet smoke began to surround her. Emma grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall.

"You don't go anywhere unless I say so."

"You forget who you're dealing with, Miss Swan," Regina flashed her a sinister grin and punched Emma in the nose just before disappearing. Laughing loudly with a wicked echo, Zelena called out, "Don't despair; I'll still fuck you, Miss Swan!"

A cloud of rich violet smoke announced her arrival to the vault. The scene she had just witnessed was still playing in her mind and she felt her blood rush. She was furious; how could she help save Emma from the darkness when she was so clearly giving into it willingly? Did she have no control? Either way, Regina was angry at her and as she thought about it, hurt and betrayed too. Those feelings ignited a force of anger through her body and she kicked over an old chest.

"Fuck!" she yelled and waved her hand over her foot to extinguish the pain.

"Why," she wondered aloud "Why, Emma?" Beginning to feel defeated, she glanced over at the material consequences of her outburst. Trinkets, clothing, and colored glass perfume bottles were scattered on the floor. She recognized the chest; it was from another life when she had been in love for the first time. Sadness creeped into the memory and she saw a flash of her mother crushing his heart.

"Why, you old hag?" she asked bitterly, looking to the ceiling.

With a heavy sigh, she returned the chest to an upright position and started gathering its contents. She scooped up the various blouses and informal dresses, as she turned to drop them in the chest, she heard a clink on the floor. She caught a sparkle of silver in her peripheral vision as the sound resonated in her ear. She reached down and in her hand she saw a crudely made silver bracelet. It had a few links of silver ovals that clasped on either side of a plate of poorly hammered metal. In carefully composed feminine letters read "R & E", and although it was beautiful, it was out of place on this piece.

She turned it over several times and ran her index finger over the engraved letters. Something about this bracelet inspired strong emotion in Regina and suddenly she remembered where she had gotten it.

It was a warm spring day, the flowers were in bloom. The garden was filled with sweet captivating floral scents. Regina had finally stopped crying and had come to the garden in hopes that it might raise her spirits. She took a seat on the backless stone bench and felt the sun on her skin for the first time in days.

"There you are!" a young woman's voice called.

Regina looked around, it was her closest friend, Edeva.

"I'm glad to see you out of your room. I was beginning to worry about you," She put her arm around Regina and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please don't, I just stopped the relentless sobbing," Regina admitted.

"Okay, I understand how hard all of this is for you."

"No you don't, but I know you're trying to help."

"You're right about that and I think you should do something joyful."

She grabbed Regina's hand and led her to a tall bush of white and yellow roses.

"Smell," she said, gently lifting a bud of yellow petals.

"Careful, don't pick those," Regina warned.

"Just smell. And don't worry, the gentleness I show nature is reciprocated."

She did, and as she exhaled, Regina felt at peace for the first time since Daniel died.

"That's amazing, for an instant, I forgot all my worries."

"That happens when you stop resisting and live in the moment."

Regina almost smiled at that and turned to wander along the various bushes and walls of vegetation, touching and smelling flowers of every shape and color. A part of her was ready to let go of the sadness. She climbed onto a short but narrow stone wall and walked along, balancing. Edeva caught up with her and followed along the ground. Regina looked back at her, just slightly missing a step and slipping. In an involuntary reaction, Edeva put her arms out as Regina fell. Chest heavy with the labored breath of surprise, she held Regina in her arms for a moment. Looking up at Edeva, and breathing heavily herself, Regina started to laugh.

"Thanks, lucky you were there," she said and deliberately fell out of Edeva's arms into the grass.

"It's not luck, Regina. I intended to be there for you."

"You couldn't have known I was going to fall."

"You're right. That's not what I meant. Here," she handed Regina a small bundle of black fabric. "Unwrap it," she motioned to the fabric.

Inside was a roughly crafted bracelet branded with an intricate set of letters etched in the metal.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's because," she thought for a moment, "I want you to know I will always be there for you."

"You're a good friend. I'm glad to have you."

The sunlight was lessening and the sky was filling with vibrant pinks and purples. The two lay on a patch of delightfully green grass, observing the sky.

"Thank you again, for today. It's been good to get out and live."

"Any time," she responded and rolled over to face her. "Come out and live with me more, your presence is so freeing compared to everyone else around."

Regina did not know what to make of that statement, but she chose to overlook it. When the sun had descended completely and the stars sparkled in the moonlight, the two headed back toward the garden to part ways. When they reached the white and yellow rose bush, Regina lifted a white bud in the same delicate manner her friend had earlier and offered, "Now, you smell."

Edeva put her hand on Regina's and slowly lowered it from the flower. Still loosely holding her hand, she looked into Regina's eyes. Regina smiled. Edeva leaned in gently to press her lips against Regina's. For a few seconds, they held there then suddenly Regina became aware of what had happened.

"What are you doing? I can't do this right now!" she pushed Edeva backward and ran out of the garden.

Looking back at that memory, she regretted treating Edeva as she had. The girl had been crazy about her, she realized. Regina closed her eyes and held the bracelet in one hand. She let her mind wander and imagine what Edeva would look like now. A lithe image of an athletic woman appeared in her thoughts. Her cascading auburn hair curled down to the small of her back and a flower was tucked behind her ear. Intense, level verdant eyes watched the world with warmth and humor from behind errant hairs and a smile was always playing over her lips. Her hands were quick and searching and her breasts, oh those breasts… Regina inhaled sharply at her own imagination and she realized how aroused she was.

It had been a long time since she had last felt release, what with all of the quests and adventures she had faced recently. Almost without her noticing, her hand wandered down her stomach and slid inside her sensible navy dress pants. She thought of that kiss and wished that she had kissed Edeva back. She pressed gently against her clit through her lingerie with one hand while her other hand cupped her breast. She sighed and her mind began to wander, what would she do if she could go back to that evening in the garden with Edeva?

Edeva's lips were pressed against her own, she felt the memory of pulling away. This time instead, she deepened the kiss, gently at first, but then with more passion as her hands naturally gravitated toward Edeva's hips. Edeva moaned slightly at the touch, and pressed herself into Regina's body. Regina could sense the desire that emanated from her and felt her body's response. Their lips parted and Edeva paused, unsure. Regina took advantage of the moment and took hold of Edeva's hands, guiding them to her partially exposed breasts.

"I never paid attention before, but now I think I remember several instances of you staring down my cleavage. Presumably, you've imagined this many times; do what you'd like with them."

"Mmmh," Edeva buried her face in Regina's waiting breasts. She left small kisses all over Regina's chest while she spent several minutes massaging and teasing what she could reach. Regina regained her full attention by pulling one of her hands away. She led her back to the grassy area still flattened by their presence earlier. She gently laid the woman down and climbed atop her, straddling her hips. She leaned over and kissed her neck, in response she felt Edeva freeze with pleasure.

The scene in her mind soon sent waves of heat through Regina's body. She slipped her hand inside the now soaking fabric and playfully teased her clit. She enjoyed the thought of Edeva laying underneath her, exasperated and enthralled with her every move. A low moan escaped her as she continued sporadically flicking and stroking herself; she looked down to see the flesh under her fingers swollen and throbbing. Determined to tease herself for as long as she could possibly stand, she returned to her imagination.

Edeva exhaled sharply as Regina nibbled her neck and tenderly allowed her mouth to meander over collar bones and linger at the base of her throat where she could feel her pulse beneath her lips. There, her hands took over, squeezing and playing with what she could reach from Edeva's plunging neckline. She wanted to let the moment last as she reveled in the desire radiating from her. Slowly Regina began loosening Edeva's vest to allow herself better access to her body. Pushing the collar of her blouse aside, Regina allowed herself the pleasure of burying her face between the supple breasts. Edeva was tense with need as Regina explored her body, patiently and lovingly bringing the

woman to new heights of arousal.

Pleased with her ability to evoke such a response from her friend, Regina asked smugly, "Have you been planning this?"

"No… I mean, I have imagined us when I've been alone in my chambers at night," Edeva confessed, "but I never thought anything would actually happen."

"Do you mean to say that you've thought of me, us, while-?"

She blushed, "Yes. I have thought about you often." Flattered and aroused, Regina brushed a stray hair from her eye and leaned down to press her lips once again to Edeva's neck and breathe deeply, taking in her scent.

"Mmm, you smell incredible. Let's see how you taste," said Regina as she ran her tongue slowly up Edeva's neck.

"Fuck," Regina startled herself out of her imagination. She was dripping now and breathing hard. The exquisite torture of pushing herself to her limits had brought her so close. She needed release with a deep ache. Unable to restrain any longer, she pushed two fingers inside of herself and moaned loudly.

While nipping at her ear, Regina pulled open Edeva's shirt. Noticing that her nipples were already at attention, Regina wasted no time in taking one into her mouth. She sucked slowly and deliberately, squeezing with one hand. With her free hand, she cupped Edeva's other breast. It just barely spilled over her fingers and was soft to the touch but had a natural resilience. Leaving a final set of bites and licks on Edeva's chest, Regina leaned in to kiss her deeply. Meanwhile, her hand wandered downward and she felt the smooth musculature of her admirer's stomach.

Pulling from their kiss, Regina let her mouth follow her hand's path. She let her lips run over her now lover's body as she descended, breathing warmly onto exposed skin. She made easy work of removing Edeva's lower garments, with a smoothness unique to Regina. Without hesitation, she buried her mouth in the tidy, soft hair surrounding Edeva's aching core. First Regina's tongue ran up and down her clit, eliciting a moan from Edeva. Then Regina lost her patience and thrust her tongue deep inside her lover. She moved with the desires of Edeva's body, lapping up all of the growing wetness as best she could. Regina could feel her getting close and moaned into her to show approval. Hearing Regina sent Edeva over the edge and she let out a desperate cry, releasing a warm pool of juices into Regina's mouth.

Regina moaned again, she felt as if she could almost taste her old friend. She lustfully slid in a third finger and expertly stroked herself to orgasm. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor exhausted as her hand dropped from between her legs. She savored the intense wave of pleasure for a moment before slowly rising from the floor to tidy her outfit. Regina re-buttoned her dress shirt where it had come undone and did her best to ignore her soaking underwear. Finally, she checked her hair and straightened her jacket. Now that she had taken the edge off, she needed to go deal with Emma.


End file.
